


SPN  Challenge:- Cat And Mouse

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [56]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, word of the week:- lamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:- lamp. Chuck makes the brothers an offer but it appeals to neither.
Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196215
Kudos: 7





	SPN  Challenge:- Cat And Mouse

'Hmm,' Dean hummed. 'Why's that lamp flickering?'

Alarmed, Sam looked over at his brother. 'Flickering? You don't think it's…'

'..a ghost? Nah. I know the bunker's warding is weaker with what the building's been through but it'll still keep out a spirit. I'm guessing it's just an old-fashioned bulb burn-out.'

' There are some spares in the storeroom,' Sam offered.

:

Just as his brother exited the room, Chuck appeared. 'Sam, hi! How're things?'

Sam pushed back the chair and stood up. 'What do you want? Just leave us alone.'

'Can't do that, Sam. You boys are my favorites. I've come to offer you a deal. If you kill Dean, I'll take my ass off to another world and leave you and humanity in peace. What do you say? Are you willing to sacrifice one human to save all the rest? Tell you what, I'll give you a moment to think it over. Got another call to make.'

Before Sam could speak, Chuck vanished.

Sam gulped down the lump in his throat. The douche bag was playing with them like a cat with a mouse.

:

Just then Dean appeared with a new bulb in his hand. 'What a dick!'

'Uh, who?'

'Chuck. He offered me a deal.'

'What?'

'Oh, nothing too complicated. Just kill you, Sammy and .. save the world.'

'And?' Sam held his breath.

Dean unleashed a cocky smile. 'Told him where he could put his deal.'

'But to save the world?'

There's nothing anyone could offer me that I'd kill you for, Sammy.'

'Nothing?'

'Nope.'

' I guess the wold's gonna suffer then,' Sam sighed.

'Hasn't it always? Anyhow, you're my world, dude.'

:

Sam nodded. If Chuck had hung around, he'd have given the same answer.

'And you're mine, Dean.'

' Then it's settled,' Dean grinned, unscrewing the old bulb and fitting the new.


End file.
